Duas-Mãos (Skyrim)
"The art of combat using two-handed weapons, such as greatswords, battle axes, and warhammers. Those trained in this skill deliver deadlier blows." ''― Descrição no jogo. Duas-Mãos é uma habilidade em ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, e é uma das seis habilidades que cai sob o estilo de jogo do Guerreiro. A habilidade duas-mãos é melhorada com o uso de armas grandes de contato, que são manejadas com as duas mãos. Como é necessário o uso de ambas as mãos, um feitiço ou outra arma não pode ser equipada. Armas de duas-mãos podem ser usadas para bloquear, mesmo não sendo tão eficaz como um escudo. Armas de duas-mãos causa mais dano, mas seu manejo é mais demorado e seus ataque poderosos consomem muito mais resistência do que qualquer outro tipo de arma. Armas de duas-mãos tem um maior alcance que as de uma-mão. The Two-handed skill tree has a total of 9 perks, requiring a total of 19 perk points to fill. Comparação com Jogos Anteriores Cajados não necessitam mais de duas-mãos para utiliza-los. Livros de Habilidades Lista de livros que aumentam a habilidade de Duas-Mãos: *''Rei'' *''Palavras e Filosofia'' *''Batalha de Sancre Tor'' *''Canção de Hrormir'' *''A Lendária Sancre Tor'' Oghma Infinium aumenta +5 em Duas-Mãos e em Armadura Pesada, Arquearia, Bloqueio, Metalurgia e Uma-Mão (Se o Caminho da Força for escolhido). Missões *Resolva o problema da dívida de Octieve San em Solitude. *Recupere o Tambor de Rjorn para Giraud Gemane no Colégio dos Bardos em Solitude: aumenta +1 em Duas-Mãos e em Armadura Pesada, Arquearia, Bloqueio, Metalurgia e Uma-Mão. Treinadores * Torbjorn Escudo-Quebrado em Windhelm (Especialista) * Vilkas de Os Companheiros em Jorrvaskr, Whiterun (Mestre) * Fura Boca-de-Sangue DG no Castelo Volkihar (Mestre) * Wulf Sangue-Selvagem DR na Vila dos Skaals (Mestre) Armas de Duas-Mãos Abaixo uma lista de armas que são beneficiadas por essa habilidade. Armas Fabricáveis Armas que podem ser fabricadas na Forja pelo jogador, com os privilégios apropriados. Armas Não-Fabricáveis Armas que não podem ser fabricadas pelo jogador. Elas são recebidas como recompença de missões ou ou estão espalhadas por toda Skyrim. Elas podem ou não, ser únicas. * Machado de Batalha - Nórdico Antigo, Wuuthrad, Aço Forja-Celeste, Drena Sangue, Machado do Carrasco*, Melhor Amigo do Lenhador e o Machado do Arrependimento. * Espada-Grande - Nórdica Antiga, Prata, Aço Forja-Celeste, Lâmina Bloodskal e Lâmina de Ébano. * Martelo de Guerra - Ruina de Aegis, Condenação de Trolls, O Martelo-Longo, Volendrung, Martelo de Runa da Guarda da Alvorada e Porrete do Campião. Privilégios Árvore de Habilidades Privilégios da árvore de Uma-Mão * A - Bárbaro * B - Divisor de Membros * C - Feridas Profundas * D - Esmagador de Crânio * E - Postura de Campeão * F - Golpe Devastador * G - Grande Avanço Crítico * H - Varredura * I - Mestre da Guerra Dano A habilidade de duas-mãos aumenta diretamente o dano causado. Para cada nível de habilidade, o dano é aumentado em 0,5%. Esse aumento é multiplicativo com dano causado pelo privilégio bárbaro e aperfeiçoamentos da arma. Comparação com Manejo-Duplo ou Arma+Escudo A configuração de Duas-Mãos é balanceada entre Configuração Manejo-Duplo e a configuração Arma + Escudo, ambos em ataque e defesa. As duas-mãos ficam reservadas à uma arma ofensiva, dando uma melhora em relação a configuração arma + escudo, no entanto, não tanto quanto manejo-duplo contra apenas um inimigo (com o privilégio varredura, armas de duas-mãos causam o maior dano em situações específicas contra vários inimigos). A maior vantagem de duas-mãos sobre manejo-duplo é o bloqueio, em particular com o privilégio Reflexos Rápidos na árvore de habilidade de Bloqueio, que deixa o jogo em câmera lenta quando um inimigo tentar um ataque poderoso. Em situações com muitos inimigos, a configuração duas-mãos com o privilégio varredura pode garantir a sobrevivência em combate que uma configuração manejo-duplo, deixando vários inimigos cambaleantes. Curiosidade * Ao entrar em ruínas que contenham vampiros, necromantes, conjuradores, ect., usando o privilégio "Golpe Devastador" terá grande utilidade, já que inimigos que forem decapitados não podem ser ressuscitados. * Golpe Devastador funcionará quando uma Câmera de Morte for ativada, mesmo que seja com uma arma que não deveria decapitar, como um Martelo de Guerra. Categoria:Skyrim: Habilidades Categoria:Skyrim: Jogabilidade